<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Here, Now by subobscura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234526">Be Here, Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subobscura/pseuds/subobscura'>subobscura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subobscura/pseuds/subobscura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Hutch isn't the one overthinking things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Here, Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a response to the #ThursdayTrivia challenge in the the brOmance FB group. Written in a flash of inspiration, any mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were drowsing in the aftermath of their first lovemaking, the low winter sun slanting through the windows and warming up the chilly cottage. Hutch awoke to find Starsky gazing at him, his eyes almost navy with the darkness of worry. </p><p>Hutch leaned up on his elbow. “Hey, what is it, partner?” he asked, smoothing his thumb over the mole on Starsky’s cheek. Starsky leaned into the caress, closing his eyes with a sigh of satisfaction. </p><p>Placing his palm over Hutch’s heart, Starsky whispered, “this is one helluva mess you’ve gotten us into, Hutchinson.” </p><p>Hutch snorted, tracing his thumb down the arch of Starsky’s throat. “I didn’t see you saying no. It’s a little late now for second thoughts.”</p><p>“And third, and fourth, and fifth…” Starsky trailed off, shivering with arousal when Hutch cupped his hand over his hip. He pressed closer, and stole a brief kiss. “It’s gonna cause problems,” he murmured. </p><p>Hutch pushed Starsky back into the mattress, settling between his legs and pressing them open wider. “I can’t say I give a damn.” Hutch nosed into the salty junction between Starsky’s neck and shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“We always do,” Starsky agreed with a moan, raking his short nails down Hutch’s back. </p><p>“So stop your worrying, and just be here with me,” Hutch ordered. </p><p>“Alright,” Starsky agreed, and that was the last they spoke for a long while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>